Comfort
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: ff relationship. Smut, but not really. Not sure how to label it. First thing I've written in months and I hope you'll read it. M rated due to some mature stuff.


Wow, after a long period of time I have finally written something worth posting. I am helplessly stuck on Loss of Innocence and everything else I'm writing, so I thought I'd post this instead. Big thanks to Jellicos for convincing me to finish this short piece and to Jess for giving it a quick read through, she is still the best beta in the world. (All mistakes are mine, cause I wanted it posted as soon as possible.) And a special thanks to Jumpoffacliff who somehow inspired this story. Your reviews for Coffee and Quicksand somehow inspired me to write this, so thank you very much for that. Now on with the story, I hope you'll all enjoy it and maybe leave a review.

**Comfort**

She stands before me, the moonlight revealing her nakedness. She's been waiting for me, knowing that tonight's shift has been harder than usual, knowing that I will need a distraction. She knows me well enough to know that if I don't have a distraction I will turn my emotions inwards.

I sit silently on the bed, reach for her and pull her close. Resting my head against her soft, toned stomach I feel the horrors of today's shift seep out of my head and out of my body. Just being close to her calms me down some. She is running her hands slowly through my hair, knowing that this silent sign of affection means more to me than a million "I love yous". We stay like this for the better part of half an hour – I can't be closer to her with the images still running through my head, I can't have my love for her tainted with all the evil we see every day. Finally I get the images out of my head for more than a few seconds at a time and I look up meeting clear blue eyes. And slowly – never breaking eye contact – she leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

Without breaking the kiss I pull her closer and she settles down in my lap. Holding her close I keep the kiss soft and almost innocent, before finally deepening it, opening my mouth to her, finally tasting her. The nectar of the gods could not have tasted as good as her, nor could it have been as healing. We kiss for what seems like eternity and still I don't get tired of it – I will never get tired of kissing her.

I move my hands from her hips, up her body, settling them in soft hair, letting them run through it, enjoying the softness and the silky feeling on the palm of my hands. I reluctantly move my lips from hers and move to her neck, feasting on it, leaving my mark. I move to stand and she stands with me. Turning us around I let my hands run down her body – my eyes follow their path – until they familiarly comes to rest on her hips. I pull her into a hug and enjoy the warmth seeping from her and into my still clothed but cold body. She is beautiful, no she is beauty personified. She has kept her body in shape and hasn't lost the soft curves that make a woman so attractive. I guide her down on the bed and then lean back looking down at the moonlight playing over her body. Her breasts move up and down in a steady rhythm and it soothes my aching heart.

I need to feel her, need to be inside her – if I could I would crawl inside her and stay there until the end of time. I quickly shed my clothes and turn my attention fully back to her. I lay on top of her, supporting my weight of my arms, looking her in the eyes. She wraps her legs around me and I feel her wetness against my skin. We start moving against each other, never breaking eye contact and the intensity and love in her eyes bring tears to mine.

A small break in our steady rhythm makes her unwrap one leg from my body – as if she read my mind – and I change our position slightly. With one leg between hers we fall back into the same rhythm. I feel the firmness of her thigh against my center and I know I won't last long. We move in perfect symmetry, never losing eye contact, our breaths mingle with each other. We are silent, not a word is uttered between us – there never are on nights like these. Words are useless in situations like these, in situations when all you need is to feel, no amount of words could make me feel safer than the look in her eyes right this moment – nothing could make me feel safer than she does on a daily basis.

She is getting closer to the edge, her eyelids are getting heavier but she keeps her eyes on me, making sure that I see how I make her feel. I see her as she falls over the edge with a deep sigh, she struggles to keep eye contact, to let me see her – really see her – when she is the most vulnerable. Her trust, her blind faith in me, sends me over the edge with her and I let her see me too. I have never let anyone see me this vulnerable, really let them see me, but with her everything is different, everything is clearer, everything is just more.

She leans up and kisses me softly, before guiding me down to lay half on top of her while she holds me in a protective embrace. We stay silent, the need for words no bigger now than they were minutes ago. Tomorrow I will thank her, tomorrow I'll have regained my strength, tomorrow I will stand tall again. But tonight I am content to fall asleep in her loving arms, knowing that – at least for a little while - I am completely safe.

The End


End file.
